(a) Field
The present application relates to a liquid crystal display capable of preventing light leakage.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display refers to a display device having a thin thickness as compared to a size of a screen, and examples of the flat panel display which is widely used include a liquid crystal display, an organic light emitting display, an electrophoretic display, an electrowetting display, and the like.
As an example of the display device, the liquid crystal display, which is one of the flat panel displays which are currently and widely used, includes two sheets of display panels on which electric field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode, a common electrode, and the like and an alignment film are formed, a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two sheets of display panels, and a plurality of color filters for displaying color. The alignment film determines initial alignment of liquid crystal molecules and the electric field generating electrode generates an electric field so as to change the alignment of the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer. In the liquid crystal display described above, incident light that passes through the liquid crystal layer has a polarization state which is changed depending on the alignment of the liquid crystal molecules and the change in polarization may appear as a change in transmittance of light by a polarizer.
The liquid crystal display includes a vertically aligned (VA) mode in which long axes of the liquid crystal molecules are arranged so as to be perpendicular to the display panel in a state in which the electric field is not applied to the liquid crystal display. In the liquid crystal display of the vertically aligned mode, the electric field is generated in the liquid crystal layer by forming the pixel electrode in a lower panel and forming the common electrode in an upper panel and a tilted degree of the liquid crystal molecules may be determined depending on intensity of the electric field.
Meanwhile, the liquid crystal display may include a light blocking member in order to prevent light from being leaked or reflected between the pixel electrodes and increase a contrast ratio. Typically, since the light blocking member is formed in a matrix shape across the entire surface of the panel, it is also referred to as a black matrix and is formed of a light shielding material.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.